


An Attractive Stranger

by a_variant_of_roar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: Go to college, check.Go clubbing, check.Have a drink for the first time in life, checkCrush on a stranger, check.





	

I really was unable to appreciate a full grown beard. Like for example, if there was any " No beard! " campaign, I would volunteer, fund and lead that campaign, myself. But alas, these are one of those times when The Beard are in fashion. Like the time the shaved (bald, ahem) head was in fashion. And alas, whenever I'm so sure of something in life, the Earl Lord Genetics cometh and smites thee, o confidence! Any one who personally knows me, knows that I am vocal about what I hate, also knows what I hate is a woman wearing disgustingly creepy clothes, a man who doesn't know when to stop growing his hair and not be a girl, and a man who doesn't know where hair is supposed to be grown. Hint: Atop the head, not on the body, and Genetics knows, not on the goddamn face. Ahem. But, there has been recent evidence that suggests that facial hair is not that ugly, and not all people who grow it are inherently idiots. In other words, I have a crush on a man I saw at the bar I went to last night with my friends, of whom I know neither name, nor age (or level of creepiness that he is able to reach) just that he goddamn rocks that beard. I went to a bar last night (with my friends) because they  thought it would be fun. The bar turned out to not be so famous d after all, but the bar was supposedly owned by a friend of a friend, who we know, and it would have been all good, normal, but for the fact that when we were sitting on the lounge, adjacent to theirs, with a nearly-eye-level-divide in between us for some semblance of privacy, I felt that feeling you get when someone is looking at you, and when I looked up from whatever my friends were telling me, I saw the sexiest man I know locking his eyes with me. The usual traits I look for when I look at a man is that he should be older than me, an obvious thing to do, as since the age I am is too less for a boy to even think of acting like a man. The next thing is, I like someone who knows where he is going, or at least, how he is gonna wing it, not the confused puppies I come across at my high school. Then I look for signs of obvious stupidity, for I am somewhat of a sapio-sexual (is that what the kids are calling it these days?) and I love a man who can hold his own in front of me in a debate without going all Neanderthal on me. And finally, I appreciate someone who will change his appearance if I asked (please cut those bloody locks off! please shave that crappy mustache and beard! and for the love of Genetics, please don't shave your head!) as I would for him. Well, I look at a man this way, only because I have not yet dated. Okay, once, and my bestie knows that 1, it was online, 2 "it" was there to just say- "Roar-sama! You are the love of my life! The light that lights my world! I have nothing, its all yours! Aishteru! Please love me back!" And kiss the ground I walk on, figuratively , 3 he sent me a voice message at the end of the third week and his voice was like a bitch's, literally, (that is when I broke up and blocked him) and 4 I got bored of "it"by the end of the second week, and couldn't have cared less for him if he was a bug (might've cared a teensy bit more then). And since I have not dated yet, I guess what I'm looking for is a bit like a normal  girl looking for prince charming and looking at a real prince for reference there. The guy I locked eyes with, though, he ticked the first two, he was obviously older and maybe had a job or something, Genetics, I couldn't have cared less if he was ready to change for me, for he was Hot, even with a beard. The intelligence was something that can't be seen, but he had maybe an intelligent spark in his eyes. For now though, he had a glint in his eyes that was way more heated for just intelligence. There was a very good shiver that went up my back, or maybe a very bad one, as I was still sitting like right next to my friends. They were like, right there! So, there was a very hot guy, sitting right across me, and the second thought that entered my head is to check for my small blade (my instrument of protection against violence, or for it for the first thing on my mind is my own safety) and the way he looks at me is sexy (hot sensual arousing, ahem) but he might be a paedophile, what is wrong with you Roar! Are you a girl or not? Okay, maybe I am a girl, cause I nearly swooned at him, it was pretty close. Then I was just trying and failing to focus on what was being said, as I'm quite sure none of it was official, mostly because i heard some vague laughing while I was trying and failing, again to not look at the face and the muscles and the HOOD, oh my Genetics. I would totally be all over him, mostly because he totally looks into me, with the way he was looking at me and all while he smoked, and while I don't exactly know many (chain) smokers, tv had shown me what a smoke ring was, and what he was blowing was awesome smoke rings. Personally, I'm against smoking, but Genetics has been trying to make me put aside all my general thinking, so there. There he was, right across me, sitting like he owned the place, in a half sleeved hoodie, black with white stripes at the sleeves ends that screamed, look at my bloody biceps! to me, which I happily would have complied if his eyes weren't so convincingly saying, I wanna eat you now. I could hardly hold my blush, then I looked down and away, to my friends to at least not look like I am dead to the world or something. When I steal a look again, he had gotten up and was leaving I the direction of what I could only imagine was the washroom, cause he wasn't heading to the door. Finally free from the captivation of his I started my thinking, and as is my logical mind, started second guessing myself. He is only some ... person sitting in a bar, and like, obviously won't be like interested in a girl, any girl, as sexy as I am, mostly because I am under experienced, and like, basically staring, I feel creepy at that! May be it isn't what I thought it was? It might even be only in my head. I happen to have a very over active imagination, and I am (wo)man enough to know when I am being seen as beautiful (which is never) and when I think I am the most beautiful person in the world, while it might not be true (which is always). So I left it at that. The best way to be sure that I will not be watched, is to dance, cause the small bits that someone may find attractive in me are simply over powered by my uncoordinated dance moves. I know I can't dance, so I try not to with company, but the senior who took us there is awesome. He isn't all that older than me. So we hit the dance floor. But the problem is, I don't tell anyone, but I love dancing, a lot. Not as much as some other things, but the beat at my heart and ears, the bass in my stomach, the rhythm at my fingers, the tumble of my feet, and I can't stop. I danced long after my friends got tired, and the dance floor crowded around me. I had fun. I lost the feeling I had that the guy would be interested, and started planning other things. Soon the songs got boring, and while I never say that, but I really have to here, so we left. My best friend had migrated to the chairs near the dance floor to keep an eye on us. He took his drink in hand and followed us back to the lounge. We were talking about Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Asian mythologies, cause the lounge seemed to have that theme, when I got that feeling of being watched again, and this time, I would have been sure he was looking right at me if not for Goddess Logic. He blew another smoke ring and Genetics did his eyes just seem to shine through, like a predator's. And lets leave it at that that I ate food slightly more slowly than usual, on the offhand chance that I wasn't just imagining it, and my lips got dry just thinking about him, so my tongue would naturally dart out every so often to wet it, well, no one had to know. I'll just wrap my lips around the fork I hold, yknow, just in case that there was hope. Well, I started writing it as soon as I got home, cause I think about the guy alright, but not as much as that heedy feeling I got when I thought someone that good was interested, hence the page. It's not like I'm gonna lose sleep over him, or dream about being over him, just maybe tell about him to my buddies and get it over with, maybe when one day I have a body that can be handled with my snark, and put some material behind the threat that you will never get over me, y'know, some of the people I find hot would find me hot as well


End file.
